


Going Viral

by Bellakitse



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camera is rolling and the world is about to find out their secret in a big way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Viral

**Author's Note:**

> PuckRachel drabble meme: Rachel and Puck have been secretly dating. She enlists his help in her latest MySpace video but when she's done singing Puck charms her into a hot and heavy make-out session - forgetting to turn off the camera. They're interrupted before things can get nekkid and, distracted; Rachel puts her video up without watching it first. She later realizes from the comments that now every one of her viewers knows about her relationship, including most of McKinley. –Sarcastic_fina

"Hello, Noah."

 

"Mr. Berry," Noah Puckerman answered in greeting to the tall, muscled black man holding the door open to him, extending his hand as he stepped inside the Berry household. He gave the man a surprised look when he didn't relinquish the hold.

 

"I'm off to meet the other Mr. Berry, Noah," Rachel's father started, making sure he kept eye contact with him. "We'll be gone for hours. I'm leaving you alone with Rachel with the knowledge that you'll respect her and this house."

 

Puck nodded as he felt the extra pressure the older man put on his hand. "On my Jew honor, Sir."

 

The man's lips twitched at his response, causing Puck to breathe easier.

 

"Good, go on up." He pointed at the stairs. "Rachel's in her room setting up the camera and has sheet music all over the place. Tell her I left some money for pizza in the den."

 

Puck nodded once more and started his way up the stairs, hearing the front door open and close once more behind him. Reaching his girl's room, he leaned against the threshold with his arms crossed, a smile working its way to his lips as he took her in: her itsy-bitsy barely there, barely legal skirt, her colorful knee socks—socks with yellow ducks matching the one at the center of her shirt. He titled his head to the side and squinted his eyes, his smile blooming. His girlfriend was a trip and he didn't care, her silly outfit that should have had him laughing, in fact endeared her to him. Affection spreading through him, filling him with warmth he was still getting used to.

 

"Hey Babe," he spoke out, alerting her of his presence, his stomach clenching when she lifted her eyes to him, greeting him with a wide happy grin. Crossing the room where she sat, he leaned down, his hand under her chin, lifting it up to meet him in a soft unrushed kiss, smiling into her mouth as she let out a soft sigh. "Sorry, I'm late, Hudson and I were at Artie's playing Halo and it was hard to get out of there without them asking questions."

 

She nodded in understanding. "That's okay… I just got home, I was at the mall with Kurt and Mercedes and Kurt didn't want me to leave until he changed my wardrobe completely so I didn't look like 'an overgrown first grader'. I finally told him that I was due to meet my dads."

 

Puck snorted at the air quotes knowing that that was exactly what her BFF said if not worse.

 

"Don't listen to him, I like the way you dress and the fact that your skirts are short enough to  _fit_  a first grader." He teased, earning a slap across the shoulder and a huff. "You know if we just told them that we are together, we could just tell them we're blowing them off to spend time together…horizontally."

 

"Noah!"

 

He laughed at her dramatically scandalized tone, enjoying the way she blushed as she got up from her seat to fix the already organized papers in her hands. Taking her seat, he picked up the guitar he had left behind the last time he was there, strumming his thumb across the cords. "What are you singing today?"

 

She held the sheet music up close to his face allowing him to skim it, raising an eyebrow at the artist selected. "Adam Lambert?"

 

"He understudied for the role of Fiyero in  _Wicked_  in L.A. before doing  _American Idol_." She explained, not surprising him that she knew this or that which seemed more than enough reason for her to sing one of his songs.

 

Puck nodded and gestured to the desk close to him so she could put the music sheets down. Slowing down the song the way she wanted, he strummed. He continued going over the song, tuning his guitar to get the right beat as Rachel centered her camera standing at the foot of her nicely made bed. Clearing her throat, she looked at him, waiting for him to start over.

 

His fingers ran over the cords to play the introduction as Rachel took one more deep breath before she started belting out the song. Puck watched her with the same amazement he always had when she performed; he was in awe at the talent and intensity she poured into the song—a song that while it already spoke of loss when Lambert sang it and a dance-feel like most of the talented artist's music, the melody turned melancholy and heart-wrenching as Rachel sang it softly.

 

"' _Let me out of this dream',_ " Rachel finished as he let the melody end.

 

He watched as she went to the camera and pressed a button.

 

"That was beautiful, Rach." He said to her as he got up and walked up to her, getting a grin at the compliment. Leaning his head down, he brushed his lips against hers, back and forth until she parted her lips for him, his tongue touching her plump bottom lip as his hands traveled to her backside cupping her under her skirt as he rubbed against her. She let out a whined moan that had his blood rushing south and caused him to tighten in his jean. With his hands still on her ass, he pulled her up, groaning his approval against her skin as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her on the bed sideways, his body covering hers but not before he pulled off his t-shirt. Taking her hands in his before she could reach out and touch him, he raised them over her head and held them there, grinning down at her as she let out a frustrated growl. He took his time kissing her lips, sliding to her cheek, her jaw and down the column of her neck, his teeth nibbling on her collarbone. Holding on to her hands with only one of his, his other reach down to her thigh pulling it up higher on his waist as he pressed himself against her core through his pants. Distracted by the sensation, he didn't notice the glint in her eyes only the sudden tightening of her legs around him alerted him of what she intended to do and he found himself suddenly on his back with Rachel over him.

 

"If your dads only knew where you use those self-defense classes they made you take," Puck said, letting out a laugh at the victorious look on her face which gave way for a broken moan as she started riding him. "God, I really wish we didn't have clothes on right now."

 

"That can be arranged," Rachel answered teasingly, playing with the edge of her shirt as she started lifting it, only to be stopped by Puck's hands.

 

"We can't." Puck answered, his hips still moving slightly as his hands held on to her tiny waist.

 

Rachel gave him a curious look that had him letting out a frustrated sigh. "If you take your shirt off, I'm going to screw you into the mattress."

 

Rachel let out a chuckle. "It wouldn't be the first time, Noah."

 

Puck gave her a slight smile. "Yeah, but it's the first time your father has told me to respect this house."

 

"What?" Rachel asked, sliding off Puck when he mentioned one of her dads.

 

"Before he left, he said that he was leaving us alone with the knowledge that I would respect you and this house, I told him I would." Puck answered as he rubbed his palm against his eyes.

 

Rachel curved the urge to smile. "You did, huh?"

 

Puck nodded, giving her body a longing once over. "On my Jew honor, can't break that!"

 

"Oh! Noah," Rachel gushed, covering her mouth with her hand.

 

"Don't laugh, I'm hard as a rock and all I want to do is lay you out and sink into you and I can't 'cause I keep thinking about your dad."

 

Rachel let out a snort at the words that quickly turned into a fit of giggles.

 

Puck gave her a glare. "You're a mean girlfriend."

 

"Sorry." She gasped out as she got her laughter in control. "But, Noah, what about all the other times you haven't  _respected_  this house?"

 

Puck shrugged. "He never asked those times."

 

Rachel grinned at the logic. "And in the future?"

 

"In the future, I'm going to avoid your father so he can't ask me that."

 

Rachel shook her head at him lovingly, leaning down to kiss him.

 

"Oh! Noah," She said again, this time against his mouth. "I do love you."

 

Puck smiled, caressing her face. "I love you, too, Babe."

 

Rachel got off her bed, pulling Puck off it, too. "Let's go downstairs and order some food, if you stay on my bed much longer, I'm going to make you break your promise."

 

Puck let out a painful sound at the words and the saucy look that went with them. "Don't say things like that, woman, or my dick will never go down, give me a second and I'll be right down."

 

"Okay." Rachel agreed, "I'm ordering pizza, half Veggie, half meat lover."

 

Puck agreed while already murmuring to himself.  _"Finn in a tutu, Sylvester and Mr. Shue getting on."_

 

"Gross! Noah." Rachel said, making a face as she left the room, calling out to him. "When you are done with that, check the video and load it up."

 

" _Finn walking in on Sylvester and Mr. Shue getting it on, Finn in a cheerio uniform cheering as Sylvester and Mr. Shue get it on."_

 

xxx

 

With an empty pizza box on the coffee table, Puck and Rachel sat on her couch as the credits of the movie they just finished rolled on the screen.

 

"I've got to go soon, I promised Mom I'd be home before she left for her night shift." He mumbled into her hair as he held her close.

 

"Hmm," She answered him, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. "Don't forget your guitar this time."

 

"Yeah." He said getting up with her to clean up before heading back upstairs to her room.

 

He sat on her bed packing his guitar as Rachel sat at her desk booting up her laptop.

 

"Noah?"

 

"Yeah, Babe?" He asked, frowning at the shakiness of her voice.

 

"You loaded up the song?"

 

"Yeah."

 

She turned to him and looked at him with wide eyes that reminded him of a deer caught in the headlights.

 

"Did you see it first?"

 

Puck shook his head.

 

"Oh, my god!"

 

"What?" He asked, got up and stood behind her as she pressed  _Play_. He watched as his girl sang with his guitar playing in the background. He really didn't see a problem, she sounded great. The song came to an end and he watched as Rachel closed in on the camera, her body in front of the lens as she leaned over to turn it off. Only it didn't turn off, instead, her whole body came into focus again and he could hear himself complimenting her as he too came into the frame. He watched the video knowing what was coming but still enthralled by the picture. He watched as they kissed and his hands slipped down to her bottom. He could hear their heavy breathing, their moans as he picked her up. His mouth went dry as he watched them dry hump. He breathed easier, thanking all the gods, that he had stopped them before she took her top off but felt queasy as he heard himself explain why he was stopping them. The video continued passed their ' _I love you'_ and on to his mental cool down until he got up and loaded the video cutting off after that.

 

"Oh, my god!" Rachel repeated as she pointed at the view count that in only a few hours had already passed the three digits.

 

As she whispered the words again, Puck took over scrolling down to the comments.

 

**CheeriosQ:**  Knew you two where getting it on.

**BrittBritt:**  Puckleberry 2.0 HOTT!

**A_Wheels:**  Bro! Nice!

**ChocolateThunder:** OMG you're doing Puckerman? WE NEED TO TALK DIVA!

**FashionistaHummel:** What Mercedes said, we need to talk! Good song BTW, Lambert is delicious.

**Frankenteen:**  I don't know what's worse: you hooking up with my ex-girlfriend  _again_ or the fact that you use me as a way to  _control_  yourself….You guys are in love?

**CheerSans:**  Man-hands again Puckerman? ugh. I guess it's better than the White Rhino.

**WrestleZizes:**  What the fuck ever Lima Heights. Not a bad flip Berry, if you weren't so small I'd say join the wrestling team. Puckerman it's a good thing we're through the lovey-dovey version of you is puke worthy luckily it seems Berry digs it. Congrats.

**JacobBenIsrael:** Would you be willing to film more in the future, we can work out a deal.

**SueSylvester:**  We're going to have a conversation next time I see you Puckerman.

**BerryDaddy:**  Us as well Noah, you too Princess.

 

It continued on and on. The football team, the rest of the Glee Club, and, just about the whole school had something to say.

"We've gone viral," Rachel whispered as she looked up at Puck, her face still pale, her eyes still wide, but a smile playing on her lips. "I guess that's one way to tell them we're together."

Puck smiled down at her, happy that she wasn't losing it completely. His smile dropping as he read her father's comment over again. "Your dad is going to kill me!"


End file.
